


Solackson - Fun Times

by MelChan1003



Series: Tári's One-Shot Hell [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, Will's POV, also: Will's siblings LOVE Percy, i just love the pairing and couldn't resist, mostly fluff without plot tbh, solackson, the continuation to 'Reassurances' that nobody asked for, they just don't always show it, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003
Summary: If Will had known that all he needed in order to get out on time every day, was to get himself an attentive and caring boyfriend, he would have asked Percy out years ago.A Solackson One-Shot with nothing but fluff.





	Solackson - Fun Times

**A/N:** Hey Cupcakes ;)

Have a super short fluffy Solackson drabble!  
(If you think you've heard the last of me regarding this ship, you're very much mistaken.)

You can see it as stand-alone drabble, or as the continuation of 'Solackson - Reassurances' that nobody asked for ;) ;) ;)

Wish you all the best, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!  
\- Tári

Also: In case you haven't seen it yet, there won't be an update of 'The Future Is A Dark Pit' on the 16th!! Due to unexpected changes I'm not going to be home or anywhere near my laptop until the week after. Big sorry about that!

* * *

**Fun Times**

Will laughed and cringed simultaneously as he listened to Percy's tries of playing his guitar for the fifth time.

In Percy's defense, he was already noticeably better compared to the first time he had laid hands on the guitar strings, and now it didn't seem quite as much as if he was violating it.

Though with Percy being all sheepish and sweet and looking at him with pride every time he managed to do it right (however rare those occasions were), he could have violated Will's guitar at heart's content and Will would have still loved every moment and praised him to hell and back.

"How's that? I think I'm at least starting to pull the right strings now. Sometimes. I'm horrible, aren't I?" Percy asked, visibly deflating and looking at Will with those beautiful sea-green eyes of his, and Will shook his head with a stern expression.

"That was much better than my siblings when they learned how to play. You just need more practice. Come on, let's try again."

Percy did try, and Will made sure to smile encouragingly at him, even as he inwardly cringed and hoped his ears only _felt_ as if they were bleeding.

His boyfriend wanted to learn the guitar, so Will would teach him how to play the guitar, no matter how long and tedious the way may be. Plus, this was a nice way to spend time together, right? Rather romantic, for their standards, he mused.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I learned to play by playing a song I know? That way, I know how it's supposed to sound like, right?" Percy suddenly piped up, and Will frowned.

"You are? That's 'You're my sunshine', honey." He replied in confusion, and Percy looked at him with big eyes.

Oh dear.

"It is? Oh gods, I had no idea. In that case, I guess I'm even worse than I expected. That did _not_ sound like that song, whatsoever..." He mumbled miserably. "I'm sorry, love."

Will moved his arm around him automatically and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"There's nothing to apologize for. As I said, all you need is some more practice. Come on, let's try again, shall we?" He tried, and Percy sighed and picked up the guitar again reluctantly.

But then, instead of plucking the strings, he passed it back to Will.

"Could you play it for me once? So I know how it's supposed to look and sound like?" Percy asked with a puppy face, and Will couldn't say no to those eyes even if he wanted to.

Anything for Percy. If he managed to listen to Will ramble about surgery procedures at 3am in the morning because he couldn't sleep, then Will could teach Percy the guitar, even if he had no noticeable musical talent so far.

Will didn't even have to look at the notes as he started playing, and when Percy seemed way too stiff and concentrated to learn anything about playing, Will even started singing the song softly.

Percy looked up at him with a hint of surprise in his gaze, but then he started smiling and visibly relaxed, so Will continued.

After he finished the song, he started playing around a little, imitating sound effects and underlining them with fitting, practiced movements of his fingers over the guitar strings, getting Percy to laugh and huff until Will discarded his guitar to throw himself at his boyfriend and push him onto his back on his bed, where they continued playing and tickling each other into oblivion.

Now _this_ was a nice way to spend a free day.

"Nooo, stop! Why must you know my most ticklish spots, it's not faaair!" Percy lamented, and Will cackled as he secured his spot on top of Percy and attacked his sensitive sides to keep him at his mercy.

He only stopped when his boyfriend acted dead, and that ended up being his downfall – because, the moment he pulled his hands away, Percy tackled him and rolled them over, pinning Will beneath him and returning the favor of tickling him until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Then, Percy suddenly started kissing him, and all of Will's wailing and complaining died in an instant as he felt a rush of heat and butterflies flowing through him, and he found himself kissing back even before he completely realized what they were doing.

"I love it when you're in my bed." Percy whispered in a rather satisfied voice as he pulled back, though he remained close, and Will grinned up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that why you wanted to practice here? So you can ravish me to your heart's content with no intrusions?"

He totally wouldn't mind.

Sure, they hadn't even gotten to the 'ravishing' part, yet, but they also weren't in any rush.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind. However, I assure you that my intentions of learning the guitar are entirely genuine and my reasoning innocent. Or something." Percy replied with a sincere nod, and Will grinned cheekily.

"Or something." He repeated, and Percy grinned, too, before leaning down to kiss him again.

"Or something." Percy confirmed with a purr, and gods did Will love him.

***

"Will, why is your boyfriend holding a guitar?"

"Somebody send Jackson away _before_ he does what I dread he intends to do."

"Will, what did I tell you about keeping him _away_ from the musical instruments? You know he has no musical talent whatsoever, unless you count that horrendous child's toy, and that does _not_ count!"

Wow.

Will raised an eyebrow as three of his siblings stuck their heads inside the infirmary room he was currently in, just finishing up his treatment of a sprained ankle.

He surely could count on his boyfriend to be on time – and on his siblings to see him coming.

"Be nice. Percy practiced a lot. And you are one to talk, Ted. You still sound like a dying cat every time you attempt to sing, yet I don't hear Percy calling you talentless." He chided without looking up from his task, and Ted huffed indignantly, while the other two laughed.

" _Wait_ , what do you _mean_ , he _practiced_?! Oh no, please, Will, _no_!" They then pleaded in unison, and Will's patient let out a small chuckle at the despair in their voices.

Will merely shrugged and kept his own face perfectly neutral.

"Sorry, guys. I don't make the rules."

They groaned in misery, then their heads disappeared, though he could very well hear them yelling towards the others to get somebody to take over for Will so he could leave.

Amazing.

If he had known that all he needed in order to get out on time every day, was to get himself an attentive and caring boyfriend, Will would have asked Percy out years ago.

The next moment, the wailing intensified, and Will smiled to himself as he realized Percy must have started playing.

His siblings were undoubtedly exaggerating. Percy was doing great already, and in Will's opinion, there was no such thing as talent, anyways. It was all about hard work and lots of practice and the desire to keep going.

"Who'd have thought Percy could be so romantic, eh?" His patient mused, and Will winked at him and patted him on the knee to show he was done.

"Oh, you have no idea. Apparently, somebody told him he needs to step up his game if he wants to keep me, and Jason and Nico have been giving him 'advice' ever since. Yesterday, he even brought me flowers and a self-made poem."

"Poetry? Percy? Gods forbid." The kid mumbled with a look full of pity, but Will only frowned.

"I think it turned out great. He put a lot of thought into it."

He currently kept said poem neatly folded under his pillow, and had looked it over just this morning, just to smile as giddily as when he had first read it.

In his opinion, it was the most beautiful poem he had ever read, with all its flaws and style breaks.

"Aww, you sound so in love." The kid teased with a toothy grin, and Will shooed him out of the room with him.

"That's because I am, duh. Now, the sooner you'll sign at the front desk that you're satisfied with your care, the sooner I can end my siblings' misery." He told him, but the boy was too busy cooing at his love confession.

Will ignored him in favor of peeking out of the window to see his boyfriend standing in his usual spot outside the infirmary, guitar tight in his grip and his posture too stiff to play properly, probably due to nerves and everybody stopping to watch.

But Percy was playing, his expression determined, and Will couldn't be more assured that this guy loved him just as much as he loved him.

"Will! Have mercy on us and _get out_!" One of his siblings called, and Will decided to walk even slower.

"He's doing great, you jerk. Have some respect for beginners, you were there once, too." Will lectured, and got a miserable whine in reply.

Will huffed to himself, then opened the door, instantly met with Percy's playing – and, surprisingly enough, his singing.

Sure, it was quiet and hesitant, but Percy was _definitely_ singing.

Will started smiling like an idiot when their eyes met, and Percy had the audacity to blush faintly, which had Will's heart fluttering and his feet stumbling, nearly resulting in him falling down the front steps.

He made his way over slowly, his gaze solely on Percy, and Percy's on his, and his playing was just as perfect as his poem had been.

Beautiful, with all its mistakes.

And maybe his voice wasn't meant to go that high, or he could have picked a less sappy song, but Will loved it, anyways.

He was in front of him now, encouraging him to continue, and Percy smiled brightly at him, seeming relieved that Will didn't laugh or make him stop.

Never.

Other couples might feel the need to tear each other down or be embarrassed of their partners for whatever they did, but Percy was the best thing that had ever happened to Will, and he had no qualms about letting the rest of the world know, their opinions or comments be damned.

"How was that?" Percy asked the moment he was done, and Will grinned and stepped closer to give him a peck on the nose – or he intended to, anyways, but Percy moved his head, and they ended up kissing on the lips, instead.

Will didn't mind one bit.

"Absolutely beautiful. I told you, all you need is practice, love. If you had told me, I'd have brought my camera and recorded it." He told him and heard Percy sigh in relief as he moved his arms around him, even though he was still holding the guitar.

They kissed again, then Percy buried his face at the side of his neck.

"No recordings. But you liked it? Really? You can tell me if it was horrible. I heard your siblings complain."

"Ignore them. You were great. They're just jealous because I have you and they don't." Will assured him, and Percy huffed out a small laugh, before he pulled back to kiss the top of his head several times.

"How do I deserve somebody like you?" Percy mused, sounding as in love as Will felt.

"Percy, I'm the one who should say that, since _you_ just played for _me_."

"Yes, but you're the one who makes me feel like I just played a true masterpiece, rather than a very bad version of 'You're beautiful'."

Will smiled at him, then gave him that peck on the nose he had been wanting to give him.

"That's because it _was_ a masterpiece."

"You said that about my sorry excuse of a poem yesterday, too." Percy reminded him, and Will raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I love and cherish that poem with all my heart, so watch what you say about it, mister." He chided, and Percy looked both surprised and happy, his free hand stroking over Will's back lightly.

"I'm glad. So, what do you say, want me to give you a piggyback ride back to my cabin, now that you're off early?" His boyfriend asked, and Will perked up.

"Only if I can yell 'Onwards, my mighty steed' and you neigh again like you practiced two days ago with Blackjack."

Percy made a face, but then he looked Will in the eyes, and Will knew his puppy face would convince him.

Percy let out a deep sigh.

Bingo.

Barely two minutes later, Will was laughing loudly as he clung to Percy's neck with one arm, the other raised to point forward, while his siblings stood in the open infirmary door and stared with looks of disbelief and amazement.

"Onwards, my mighty steed!" Will called loudly, and Percy more snorted than neighed, but they were both laughing, and this had to be the best thing in the world.

Percy was the best thing in the world.

Percy was _his_ best thing in the world.

***

When Will woke up the next morning, everything was warm and soft and comfortable, and he sighed contently as he snuggled closer to Percy.

He was only just blinking his eyes open, when he noticed Percy was already awake, gazing at him with that soft gaze and affectionate smile of his that always made Will's heart flutter.

"Good morning." He whispered, and Will smiled back at him, tempted to point out that there was no reason to whisper.

They were alone in the Poseidon cabin, after all.

"Morning. Guess I fell asleep, huh?"

Not that he had done that on purpose, or anything. (Okay, maybe a little.)

"You did," Percy agreed, then moved to kiss the top of Will's head. "I love it when you stay the night. You should do it more often."

Will had trouble containing his grin, so he gave up and let it show.

"You just want to keep me in your bed, Gorgeous."

Percy chuckled, then started kissing Will's forehead again, one hand coming up to stroke through his hair.

"Guilty as charged. But, you know, I never hear you complain, so I think the feeling is mutual."

Aww, he had been found out.

"It is. You have a wonderful bed. And your cabin is always so nice and quiet, unlike mine." He admitted, and Percy pulled back to grin down at him.

Will just loved how one corner of his lips always tugged up further than the other. It gave Percy even more charm, in his opinion.

He decided to let him know that by kissing the corner of his lips.

"Are my cabin and bed truly the only things that make you stay over, though?" Percy asked in a low voice as he nudged Will back and leaned over him, their legs entangling with practiced ease as Percy moved closer.

Will grinned up at him, his heart hammering in his chest as his eyes hushed from Percy's gleaming eyes to that crooked smile and back.

"Well, the company is great, too." He admitted, and Percy's smile only widened as he leaned down to give Will a peck on the lips, before moving his mouth along Will's jaw to his neck.

They rarely really kissed in the morning, because morning breath was a horrible thing, and while Will didn't care all that much, he didn't know how Percy felt about it, so he never pushed.

Instead, he instantly tilted his head to the side and let out a happy sigh at the pleasant sensation of Percy's lips against his skin.

He wouldn't leave a mark. They hadn't gone that far yet.

"Definitely staying for the company." He breathed, and Percy stopped kissing just to grin against his skin.

Will was grinning, too, his hands moving up into Percy's hair, dry and wiry from all the saltwater.

"I love having you over for 'company'."

"You love having me over because you want to ravish me, Percy." Will corrected, and Percy pulled back just to wiggle his eyebrows at Will with his biggest, crooked smile yet.

"Oh, one day I will, if you're gonna want me to." He promised, and Will felt the heat rising in his face, though he met Percy's gaze bravely, hoping he looked _sultry_ rather than _constipated_ as he blinked slowly, just to keep his eyes half-closed.

"I'll want you to." He whispered back, and Percy's ears turned pink, his expression changing to one that reminded Will of children on Christmas Eve.

But then, he merely leaned down and nuzzled his face against the side of Will's, both of them grinning like the idiots they were.

"I love you, Will."

Will would never grow tired of those words in his life.

"I love you, too, Percy." He replied with a soft sigh, and Percy let himself drop onto the bed next to him again, moving his arm so Will could put his head on it, the two of them snuggling close.

The morning could wait a little while longer, in Will's humble opinion.

They could still get up _later_.

"So…I was thinking…" Percy started quietly as he started tracing patterns on Will's back with his free hand, and Will opened one eye to glance up at him in question.

Percy was back to grinning.

"How would you feel about a nice picnic in the woods?"

Will squinted up at him skeptically.

"No, bear with me. It would be _so_ cool. First, I'd pick you up. I'm thinking some nice serenading in front of your cabin should do the trick. I'll even write you a song and sing it, that will _surely_ make your siblings kick you out, so we can go and have a nice picnic in our favorite spot in the woods, all to ourselves. I'll bring anything you want, starting with a bunch of blankets, some food, enough to drink, maybe a radio…I can also bring two pegasi if you want to go the whole way of riding into the sunset together or something." Percy rambled and let himself fall onto his back as he raised the arm that Will wasn't laying on, counting things off on his fingers and looking like an excited puppy.

Will could only chuckle as he shifted closer.

"You know you don't have to do any of this, right? I love you, no matter whether you're romantic or not." He told him as he moved his head onto Percy's chest, and Percy immediately dropped his hand to move it back into Will's hair, gently stroking through it once more as he kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, I know. But you always look so happy when I try, so I want to keep going for a while longer. Plus, you should see Jason's and Nico's borderline horrified looks when I take their superb ideas and give them a bit of my own original flair."

Will closed his eyes and hummed, rubbing his face against Percy's shirt a little.

"Original flair, huh? I like the sound of that."

Percy gave his head another kiss.

"Me too. It sounds so much better than 'taking their idea and making it the craziest thing possible to make my boyfriend laugh'."

"I do love your ideas, though. Well, the whole thing with the pegasi does seem a little crazy, though. You know I can't ride a horse for the life of me. Why do you think I prefer your piggyback rides?"

Percy huffed out a small laugh.

"Oh no, I forgot about that. I'm sorry. Okay, no pegasi. Though we can still piggyback ride into the sunset, if you want to?"

"I'm good. I'd much rather have that picnic with you, just somewhere nice and quiet. We can watch the sunset together from there." Will told him, and Percy hummed in agreement.

"I always like watching the sunset with you."

"We do it every day, Percy."

"I know. I love it. Reminds me of the day I asked you out."

Will smiled to himself.

Yeah, he knew.

"Still not regretting it?" He asked quietly, though the doubts and worries had greatly lessened in the past six months of dating Percy, contrary to the first few.

Oh, how he had doubted and dreaded.

But Percy had helped him greatly, being there for him and reassuring him every time Will had crumbled under the pressure of his mind.

"Never. You're the best that ever happened to me, Will. You know what, I'll put that in my song." Percy insisted, and Will turned his head to look up at him again.

"Do you even know how to write a song, Percy?"

"Nope. I don't know how to compose one, either. I was thinking of winging it, just to see how your siblings are going to react. I firmly believe that they'll take pity on me eventually and teach me their ways." Percy told him with a serious nod, and Will shook his head to himself with a smile.

"They were simply raised with music, Percy. But I can teach you what I know, if you want." Will offered, though he had offered this many times already, and Percy had always refused.

Percy refused this time, too, and Will would never understand, though he still shifted and went the extra mile to press his lips against Percy's collarbone.

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to your song then, Percy." He breathed, and Percy grinned at him with a mixture of affection and excitement.

"It's gonna be awesome. I promise. Only the best for my boyfriend, after all."

Mmh, Will still loved hearing Percy call him his boyfriend, even though it was such a simple and silly thing.

" _You're_ the best for me, Gorgeous." Will replied confidently, and Percy beamed like he was the happiest person alive, before laughing giddily and wrapping his arms around Will tightly and rolling them around in the sheets, undoubtedly to shake out all the pent-up excitement and happiness bubbling inside him.

Will merely laughed along with him and let him do it, rolling and laughing with him until they were both panting messes, laying on their backs next to each other while still holding hands.

Oh man, he loved this guy.

Will turned his head to gaze at Percy's face again, taking in the relaxed expression and the closed eyes and that smile that always made Will want to kiss him.

Should he give his siblings some sort of warning that Percy intended to 'serenade' Will?

Will's grin widened, and he shifted back closer to Percy to snuggle up to him for a teensy bit longer.

Nah.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, have a fitting sketch by arianwen44 <3  
> http://arianwen44.tumblr.com/post/158450527859/a-sweet-pair-of-commissions-for-mel-chan366-3
> 
> (As you might guess, the idea with the piggyback ride has been with me for a while already, but I only now bothered to rewrite this drabble after it got lost with all my other files ;))


End file.
